Goblins
Units: Goblin Warriors ''' Resource Cost: 100 Command Points: 15 Health: 100 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Goblin Cave. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Goblin Pikemen Resource Cost: 150 Command Points: 12 Health: 140 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Goblin Cave. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades Goblin Archers ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 80 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Goblin Cave. Level 1 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows '''Spiderlings ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 10 Health: 300 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Spider Pit. Level 1 Time Built: 30sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Giant Scorpions ' Resource Cost: 400 Command Points: 6 Health: 400 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Spider Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Goblin Spider Riders ' Resource Cost: 500 Command Points: 6 Health: 500 Strong: Swords Weak: Pikes From: Spider Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades 'Goblin Spider Archers ' Resource Cost: 700 Command Points: 6 Health: 400 Strong: Pikes Weak: Spearthrowers From: Spider Pit. Level 2 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Fire Arrows 'Bats ' Resource Cost: 50 Command Points: 20 Health: 50 Strong: Swords, Pikes Weak: Archers From: Misty Mountains Tent. Level 1 Time Built: 15sek 'Wolves in Misty Mountains ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 12 Health: 250 Strong: Swords Weak: Archers From: Misty Mountains Tent. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Hill Men in Misty Mountains ' Resource Cost: 200 Command Points: 15 Health: 180 Strong: Pikes Weak: Cavalry From: Misty Mountains Tent. Level 2 Time Built: 20sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier 'Half Troll Marauders ' Resource Cost: 600 Command Points: 6 Health: 650 Strong: Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Fissure. Level 1 Time Built: 40sek Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades '''Cave Troll Resource Cost: 800 Command Points: 1 Health: 1100 Strong: Swords, Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Fissure. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek Powers: Find Tree, Eat Orc, Find Rock, Close Ranged Attack ' ' Mountain Giant ' Resource Cost: 1000 Command Points: 1 Health: 1500 Strong: Structures Weak: Archers From: Fissure. Level 2 Time Built: 60sek Powers: Togle Weapons (Close Ranged Attack and Throw Rock) '''Fire Drakes ' Resource Cost: 2000 Command Points: 1 Health: 2000 Strong: Swords, Cavalry Weak: Archers From: Fissure. Level 3 Time Built: 80sek 'Orc Laborer ' Resource Cost: 10 Command Points: 1 Health: 50 Strong: Ents, Siege Weapons Weak: All Units From: Lumber Mill Time Built: 5sek Heroes: 'Bolg ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 650 Mele Damage: 140 Weapons: Orkish Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+50%Damage +50%Armor), 6.lev Chief of Goblins, 7.lev Summon Goblins (3 Battalion Goblins Warriors, 1 Battalion Goblins Archers) 'Azog ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 800 Mele Damage: 180 Weapons: Orkish Sword Powers: 2.lev Leadership (+100%Damage +75%Armor), 3.lev Skull Totem, 5.lev Iron Fist (+200%Damage), 7.lev Summon Goblins (3 Battalion Goblin Warriors, 1 Battalion Goblin Archers) 'Gorkil the Goblin King ' Resource Cost: 1200 Health: 1000 Mele Damage: 220 Weapons: Orkish Sword Powers: 1.lev Mount/Dismount (on Scorpion), 1.lev Skull Totem, 3.lev Battle Fenzy, 6.lev Piosoned Stinger (+200%Damage), 10.lev Call 4 Fire Drakes (4 Fire Drakes) 'Shelob ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 2500 Mele Damage: 300 Weapons: Biting Powers: 1.lev Shelob Strike, 3.lev Instill Terror, 5.lev Summon Spiders (3 Battalion Spiderlings), 6.lev Prisoned Stinger (+200%Damage), 10.lev Tunnel 'Burzolog ' Resource Cost: 2000 Health: 2500 Mele Damage: 300 Weapons: Troll Hammer Powers: 1.lev Dominate Troll, 3.lev Leap Attack, 5.lev Leadership (+25%Damage +25%Armor) 'Ungoliant ' Resource Cost: 3500 Health: 4000 Mele Damage: 400 Weapons: Biting Powers: 1.lev Ungoliant Strike, 5.lev Summon Spiders (9 Battalion Spiderlings), 8.lev Capturing with Cobwebs 'Dragon ' Resource Cost: 5000 Health: 5000 Mele Damage: 550 Weapons: Claws Powers: 1.lev Fireball, 5.lev Fire Flight, 10.lev Summon Dragons (5 Small Dragons) 'Drogoth Lord of Dragons ' Resource Cost: 5000 Health: 6000 Mele Damage: 600 Weapons: Claws Powers: 1.lev Fireball, 3.lev Wing Blast, 5.lev Fire Flight, 8.lev Summon Dragons (5 Small Dragons), 10.lev Incinerate 'Smaug ' Resource Cost: 5000 Health: 5000 Mele Damage: 600 Weapons: Claws Powers: 1.lev Flying, 2.lev Fireball, 4.lev Dragon Roar 6.lev Wing Blast, 8.lev Fire Flight, 10.lev Incinerate Structures: 'Goblin Cave ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 2500 Create Units: Goblin Warriors, Goblin Pikemen, Goblin Archers. (6 Battalion next level) 'Spider Pit ' Resource Cost: 600 Health: 3500 Create Units: Spiderlings, Goblin Spider Riders, Goblin Spider Archers. (3 Battalion next level) 'Misty Mountains Tent ' Resource Cost: 150 Health: 2000 Create Units: Bats, Wolves in Misty Mountains, Hill Men in Misty Mountains. (4 Battalion next level) 'Fissure ' Resource Cost: 800 Health: 3500 Create Units: Half Troll Marauders, Cave Troll, Mountain Giant, Fire Drakes. (2 Battalion next level) 'Lumber Mill ' Resource Cost: 200 Health: 1500 Create Units: Goblins Orc Laborer Resources: 1.lev 20;2.lev 23;3.lev 25 'Tunnel ' Resource Cost: 300 Health: 1500 Resources: 1.lev 20;2.lev 23;3.lev 25 'Treasure Trove ' Resource Cost: 1000 Health: 3500 Upgrades: Banner Carrier, Heavy Armor, Forged Blades, Fire Arrows 'Goblin Battle Tower ' Resource Cost: 500 Health: 3000 'Goblin Citadel ' Resource Cost: 3000 Health: 5000 Resources: 10 Upgrades: Capturing with Cobwebs (30sek); Recharge for 300sek; Resource Cost 3000 Ships: '''Corsairs Doom Ship: Repairs ships in nearby Corsairs Transporter: Transmitted army and heroes Corsairs Black Ship: Battleship again other ships Corsairs Bombardment Ship: Ship as a catapult, witch destroys buildings Powers: Tainted Land: All enemies units and heroes lose leadership; +25%Damage +25%Armor Bats: +50%Damage +25%Armor for Goblins; View Deals Archers Untamed: Taken Neultral Units Scavanger: Killing Units, Heroes, Structures with good resources Darkness: All enemies Units lose Leadership +50%Damage +25%Armor Wyrm: Summon Wyrm (rank 10) Watcher in the Water: Summon Watcher in the Water (rank 10) Balrog: Summon Balrog (rank 10) Upgrades: Banner Carrier: For Units 1level to 2level Heavy Armor: For Units +60%Armor Forged Blades: For Units +50%Damage Fire Arrows: For Archers +30%Damage (Special Damage for Structures) '''Upgrade for Citadel: '''Secret Upgrade